Kahgarak
The Kahgarak are a breed of elite Visorak. History The Kahgarak were created along with the rest of Visorak breeds by Chirox. The Makuta created them on and island at the south of the universe, and he tested them on that island, and after seeing the positive results, he renamed the island Visorak. The Kahgarak and the other Visorak became a part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's army when Gorast conquered the hordes using the Heart of the Visorak. During the Visorak's invasion of Metru Nui, the Kahgarak guarded important places like the Coliseum. They were known to lead small grups of Visorak to hunt, and two Kahgarak were ordered by Sidorak to kill and destroy all the Metru Mantis in the city, as the Mantis were eating some Visorak. Whenua Hordika and Rahaga Bomonga once encountered two Kahgarak in the archives. They briefly battled them, but a Kahgarak fired it’s Rothuka, sending Whenua, Bomonga and one of the two Kahgarak to the Field of Shadows. The two followed the Kahgarak, hoping that the elite Visorak could lead them to an exit. The Kahgarak opened a portal, and the three exited, though Bomonga and Whenua found them in front of Sidorak. The Visorak trapped the two, as having them captured would mean that the other Toa Hordika and Rahaga would come to rescue them. Roodaka saw it as a good opportunity to end with the Toa and Rahaga for once and for all, so she ordered a Kahgarak to unleash the Zivon. The Zivon wanted to devour the Toa, but then the Tahtorak and Krahka appeared and started to battle the beast. During the fight, the same Kahgarak that had unleashed the Zivon decided to use his Rothuka Spinner to bring the Tahtorak to the Field of Shadows. The Kahgarak fired the spinner, but Krahka saw this and rammed herself into the Zivon, making physical contact between her, the Zivon and the Tahtorak, and all three were teleported to the Field of Shadows. Onewa, enraged, used his Stone Rothuka Spinner to kill that Kahgarak. During the Toa’s final confrontation with the Visorak at the Coliseum, Roodaka used a golden Kahgarak as her steed. The Kahgarak left Metru Nui with the other Visorak when Sidorak was killed by Keetongu and Vakama disbanded the horde. The Brotherhood of Makuta later regrouped the Kahgarak and the other Visorak to their army again. The Kahgarak and the other breeds of Visorak went to Artidax when the Toa Mahri placed the Heart of the Visorak there. All the Visorak were killed when the volcano in Artidax erupted due to an Order of Mata Nui explosive device. After Teridax gained control over the Matoran Universe he recreated the Visorak species, and they served him to enforce his law. After Teridax was killed by a fragment of Aqua Magna, the Kahgarak and the other Rahi will have to join the mass exodus to Spherus Magna to escape the Matoran Universe before it finally breaks down in order to survive. Abilites and Traits The Kahgarak are normally bigger than the other breeds of Visorak, and usually are colored in gold and dark blue. Due to their size, the Kahgarak are often used to carry weapons that are used in sieges. The Kahgarak can fire Rothuka Spinners with the power to teleport anything that the spinner touches to the Field of Shadows. They also use this abiltiy to unleash and bring back the Zivon to the Field of Shadows. Set Info A Kahgarak model could be built using parts from the Visorak sets Suukorak and Boggarak. The instructions were found in the two sets instruction booklets. An especial edition Kahgarak was released with the Battle of Metru Nui playset, colored in gold and dark blue. Another bule and gold Kahgarak was released with the Tower of Toa playset. Appareances *Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak *Comic 24: Shadow Play *Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *Both BIONICLE: Encyclopedias (Mentioned Only) Category:2005 Category:Visorak Category:Rahi Category:Alternate Models Category:2005 Sets Category:2005 Alternate Models